


我的果汁分你一半

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee, M/M, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 第一人称 租借男友 甜 abo
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	我的果汁分你一半

**Author's Note:**

> *要素过多但有一个想提的：battle trip学生情侣

1.李马克第一人称

我生怕别人以为我是来抢劫的，毕竟这是我第三天出现在这里，从店门口那女孩狐疑的眼神看，她大概下一秒就要掏出手机拨打110，告诉警察叔叔这里有个变态了。所以终于，我在裤缝处擦了擦手心的汗，走上前去说：“你好，我想...”“需要租借伴侣是吗？”她抢先一步说，脸上转而挂起甜甜的笑。“...是的。”不可能有其他目的了，粉红色的招牌上用漂亮的花体字写着“租借伴侣”四个大字，“跟我进来吧。”她说。

她把我带到二楼，进一个用玻璃挡板隔住的隔间，将一张单子和一支笔递到我面前，“请您填写一下这张表格。”我接过来，单子第一页上比较常规地标注着“第一性别”“第二性别”“性取向”“身份证号”等内容。明明是个只需要五分钟就可以填完的表，我足足填了十分钟，因为第二页的一些问题实在是让我不知道作何回答，比如“能否接受亲密行为”“是否需要特殊服务”。对面的女孩全程盯我盯得很紧，笑眯眯地却不说话，只撑着下巴，好像觉得很有意思。“好了。”我把纸递过去，耳朵烫得要烧起来。

“其实下面那些问题，不填也可以的，口头告诉我就好，不过看您很紧张的样子...”她掰开我的指头，抽出我手间把玩着的那杆笔，“就没敢打扰您。”我觉得她不像是在服务顾客，倒像在逗猫咪。“我给您解释一下亲密行为和特殊服务吧。亲密行为是指日常的肢体接触，而特殊服务指的是Omega发情期时的临时标记。我们店内不提供性服务哦，接吻什么的，也都不在服务范围内——不过当然，如果您和您的租借对象契合度高的话...有些事情也是难免的。”我面颊也开始发热，应和着点头。

她从膝上拿起一个平板，“您可以选一下喜欢的类型。”屏幕上各色帅哥附带简介成排码好，“还有什么需要帮助的吗？您的租借时间是三个星期，更应该斟酌考虑...而且，并不是所有人都有符合这个条件的——”说着她伸手过来在筛选区内选择了“两周及以上”，“不过您放心，我们店是全市会员最多的租借所，注册入驻的光是Alpha就有七百多人——虽然很多人只是为了赚外快或者打发时间...我们这里越来越像个交友会所。”她压低了音量说，“不过两个星期以上的嘛...会相对比较专业，您是为了什么事租借男友呢？”她问。“只是想找个人陪我参加学校组织的夏季旅行而已...单人间的配置没有双人间好，而且情侣报名有很多福利。”“不能和朋友一起参加吗？”“可以，但只有我还是单身...”我的目光忽地被屏幕上一张看起来很年轻的脸给吸引住，“就他吧。”指着那难得找到的一个年龄与自己相仿的男孩。

“这样的话，旅行费用需要由您个人负责哦。”“我知道的。”“您想要了解一下他吗...李东赫啊，他可是个烦人精。”听起来很可爱的样子。我心说。长得也很可爱，肤色是健康的小麦色，身材却不像经常锻炼或者晒太阳的模样，身高也跟我一般，虽然是个Alpha，看起来却不很硬气。实际上他非常抢手，接待我的女店员说。他很会花言巧语，并不强势，也不是那种老套的温柔，风流但有趣，好像最近特别流行这样的A——以至于往后三天他都已经被约了，我就说那算了，到时候直接让他到学校门口等我吧。

我知道拿奖学金来干这档子事，有点暴殄天物，但我的父母对此完全没有意见，甚至想要给我报销，并且怪我怎么都二十多了还没谈过对象。谈恋爱这事对我来说确实有点难，我自己本身就不是很黏人，更受不了被别人黏我——对了，要是早知道李东赫会那么腻歪的话，我绝对不会贸然行事。

这小子真的是很自来熟。我在约定的上午到达学校门口的时候，他和大巴车都已经先到了。他穿得很休闲又很心机，运动裤配皮衣，竟然也好看到不行，吸引了不少同学的目光，还有人上前来问他是哪个班的，他笑得很暧昧，说：“我已经有人了哦。”就是这个时候，他发现了我，并且向我小跑而来，说：“马克哥！我等你好久啦！”

他扑上来想要抱住我的时候，我躲了一下，他于是就跌在我的臂弯里，我花了好大力气才把他撑住，“什么啊...哥是不喜欢抱抱的那种类型吗？”我咽了口唾沫，僵硬地点了点头。这尴尬的姿态一直持续到我们找到位置坐好，隔壁的罗渽民从靠窗的位置探出个脑袋问：“马克哥，你哪来的男人？”说着还抬起下巴点点李东赫。我还没想好要怎么开口，李东赫却反客为主，伸长脖子说：“我是马克哥的追求者。”我身子一震，手机差点没拿稳，按着他的胸口把他压了回去。李帝努跟罗渽民说别闹了，罗渽民就埋到他胸前撒娇，李东赫见状也要学，我忙说打住，“东赫，你有点太热情了...”“...是吗。”

不像个问句，倒充满了小孩没要到喜欢的糖果那股委屈劲。不过他确实收敛了一点，毕竟没人能做到不在大巴车上打瞌睡——李帝努已经靠在罗渽民肩膀上睡着了，罗渽民垂着脑袋，也早已没了声响，我身边的李东赫头一点一点的，小鸡啄米似的，还边说：“昨晚打游戏打太晚了...可以靠靠你吗，哥？”他迷离地看着我，眼眶中已经带了泪，我点点头算是同意，他就把脑袋轻轻搁在我肩头。这种感觉实在是奇妙，对于没有谈过恋爱的我来说，和李东赫在一起就像是约会了学校里人气最高的篮球队员一样，心脏怦怦跳，又不敢越界。

最后是李东赫比我先醒，同时弄醒了靠着他头顶的我。酒店给定的大床房，这是我事先知道了的，可一想到李东赫开门时肯定又要调侃两句，我就心里痒痒的。但没想到还有比这更刺激的——酒店的淋浴间是透明的，没有门也没有帘子，一面玻璃朝着屋内，从床上看过来就好像在看直播洗澡一样。李东赫“哇哦”了一声，拍拍我的肩膀。最可耻的是，这个时候我想的竟然不是自身难保，而是住在隔壁的罗渽民和李帝努晚上一定会发出奇怪的声响。

“哥，这题超纲了吧，”他用指尖敲了敲淋浴间的门，“还好是磨砂，不然我得让你加钱看脱衣舞秀。”“你洗澡的时候，我会出去的...”我被他逗弄得双颊发烫，只蹲在地上埋头收拾行李。他弯下腰来，一只手撑床，侧着身子伏在我耳边说：“不用出去，我给你看。”他的声音不算低沉，却带有无法抑制的震动感，从耳膜一路震到头盖骨。

诶，心脏跳得更快了，身体被他身上散发出的香味撩拨得有点难以自制，说实话好像从来没想过自己喜欢的会是这种类型，但李东赫的一系列行为实在是在我的敏感点上敲锣打鼓，三两下就把我耍得团团转。我伸手过去推他，他撇撇嘴，说：“你这样下去要亏本的，马克哥哥。”然后转身收拾自己都行李。没有亏本，我心里这样想，嘴上却说：“本来就不是想做那种事嘛。”把随身携带的抑制剂放了两支在床头，以免突发情况。李东赫偷偷瞄了一眼，没说话。

因为我的抗拒，他明显懒了下来，少了挑逗我的心思，开始把注意力放在手机上，“哥喜欢打游戏吗？”我摇摇头，“打得不好。你可以去隔壁找罗渽民他们，他们两个都很挺厉害的。”这样也可以避免他们两个晚上扰民。李东赫“哦”了一声，就莫名其妙开始脱衣服，我本来想大喊你干嘛，但又觉得这样会显得自己没见过世面，就把酝酿到嘴边的句子给咽了回去。李东赫转过身去，我刚好可以偷偷看他的后背，却看不到他在偷笑。

我们去吃了午饭，下午第一项活动就特别刺激，大家都穿上轻便的连体泳衣，一人一块冲浪板迈步向海边。李东赫显得非常游刃有余，当所有人还在试水阶段时，他就已经可以在海面上耍帅了，我说“哇东赫你怎么什么厉害？”他说：“我小时候在海边长大的，”撩一撩黏在额前的刘海，“我教你呀？”

我趴在板上，他浮在一旁教我怎么摆姿势，认真的模样竟有几分迷人，宽大的手掌扶着我的腰，热量源源不断地从掌心传递过来。在此之前，我还以为李东赫会是个幼稚的小鬼——虽然他的确是，但是他也是个稳重的幼稚小鬼。

tbc.


End file.
